TF: Prime Oneshots
by RintinDestiny
Summary: This is where the run off from my plot bunnies goes too. Just a bunch of one shots depicting the Bots and Cons doing anything from pranks to just chilling around base. Latest: A tribute to those fallen during 9/11
1. Chapter 1: Soundwave the Emoticon

TF: Prime One Shots-

**Yeah I know it's not the most creative of titles but this is just a random idea. I guess I could take some requests if I run out of ideas but this will be updated only once in a while when the plots bunnies have a random idea. So I hope that you like this! Enjoy, review, and thanks! - Rin**

* * *

Chapter 1: Soundwave the Emoticon

Knockout was extremely miffed about Soundwave's latest achivement. While the communications officer had succeeded in his mission to retrieve the relic, he had been beaten by those fragging Autobots. It had taken weeks to get every scratch out of his paint job and then another few to repaint and buff the finish. Now he had lost the respect of Megatron and was reduced to doing drone work.

The doctor muttered curses as he organized the files on his medical database and scanned through different human networks for anything useful. Knockout's optics flicked lazily through the different files that flew through the screen when a particular word caught his attention. Pausing the feed he scrolled back through until he came across the word and for a moment he was confused.

The feed was from a human web site called Wikipedia and the particular page it featured was called _"Emoticons"_. At first the medic thought that the site was refering to a type of Decepticon but to his knowledge there was no rank called an Emoticon. Curiosity getting the better of him he scrolled down and saw a whole list of different symbols and marks that seemed to be part of the English language. Knockout continued to scroll down the list and saw that each of the symbols added up to create small faces.

He read that humans used these to communicate feelings or facial expressions while talking electronically.

_'Soundwave could use a couple of these...'_ he thought dryly as he saw the faces for bored and straight faced.

It did unnerve Knockout at how emotionless the Decepticon spy was. He never communicated on his own, only through other bot's speech or recordings. That's when a sly smirk crossed the medic's features as an idea came to his processor. Quickly he downloaded each and every of the Emoticons into the Decepticon database and rerouted them to the communication officer's personal console. Then he disguised the file as an emergency file that Soundwave had to dowload. Then Knockout was able to rewrite it so that it seemed that the Emoticons were just empty files.

With the tap of a button the scheme was complete and Knockout stood back with a satisfied smirk.

_'Let's see if the cold hearted Soundwave really doesn't have emotions.'_

* * *

It had been a few hours and it was the time that Soundwave did his daily systems check on the ship. He usually just checked for any tracking signals, spyware, or viruses that may have corrupted the Decepticon database. He scanned over the saved files, medical documents, status reports from energon mines, and...there was one file that caught Soundwave's attention. It was a high priority file that had been directly sent to him from an unknown source.

Quickly he decrypted the file and downloaded the contents, careful to check for any malware within the files. But to him all the files were empty, there was nothing of importance at all within the file. Quickly he scrubbed the file for any signs of viruses and tracking beacons from the Autobots but found nothing. He double checked the systems for anyhing that may have snuck through while he downloaded the file but Soundwave found nothing out of the ordinary.

So, dismissing the empty file, he proceeded to the bridge to try and decrypt more of the Iacon database for Megatron.

The bridge's doors hissed open and Soundwave made his way over to the large moniter that scrolled the Iacon database across the large screen. He then began the long task of going through each symbol and trying to decode it.

"Soundwave have you made any progress in decoding the coordinates?" the rumbling voice of Megatron came from behind Soundwave about an hour later.

The Con turned and shook his helm but he stopped when Megatron frowned at him and raised and optical ridge.

"What is that on you're face plate?" he growled slowly.

Soundwave hadn't posted anything on his faceplate but he checked his systems and, for the first time in his life, the Con was surprised. Displayed on his faceplate were a series of three humanoid symbols. He quickly deleted the symbols but as soon as they disappeared a new set took their place.

For several minutes Soundwave deleted dozens of the symbols but found that dozens more popped back to take the deleted one's place.

"Soundwave what is going on?" Megatron demanded his optics narrowing.

The communications officer shook his head again, not knowing what these symbols ment. Megatron gave a growl of displeasure as he saw Soundwave struggling to stop the flow of strange symbols that sped across his faceplate.

:) o_O ^_^ :( :/ D: :'( ;P :3 :# =) ;) (") *_* :$ :X XD O:-) =3 8-)

"Knockout!" he finally shouted into a comm station, his patience wearing thin.

After a moment the medical officer answered smugly, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Get down to the bridge immediatly!"

"I'll be there at once."

* * *

Back in the med bay Knockout smiled to himself and grabbed his debugging equipment. The procedure was simple enough but why should he relieve Soundwave so quickly? There were plenty of different Emoticons left in the sequence that had infected Soundwave. So, he would poke around, delete a couple and perhaps leave the rest to filter out themselves.

_'Besides,' _he thought to himself, _'a little emotion never hurt anyone.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Hacked

TF: Prime One Shots-

**Okay, bordom + writers block + my little brother = this. So...yeah hope you like it. If you have any ideas for a one shot please review them! - Rin**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hacked

"Miko would you turn that racket down!" Ratchet grumbled across the base.

At the moment the Japanese girl was sitting, with a very bored looking, Raph on the couch, watching some video on the boy's laptop. To the CMO it sounded like some strange, high-pitched, music that kept saying the same thing. Nyan...

"Aw but Ratchet it's so funny!" the girl complained and turned the computer so that the medic could see what they were watching.

Ratchet zoomed in on the computer screen and frowned; unsure of what he was seeing. It seemed to be some sort of animal flying through space with a rainbow coming out behind it. The whole time super annoying music was playing in the background as the poor animation replayed...an replayed...and replayed.

"And what is so amusing about..._that_?" he demanded, resisting the urge to smash the computer.

"_That _is called Nyan Cat, Ratchet, and it's amusing cause it's soooo cute!" Miko responded turning the computer back around so that she could watch the video again.

Ratchet gave a growl and turned back around to his own computer. Trying to get back to work the medic tried to shut out the stupid music that continued to play over and over again every time Miko hit the replay button. At first it seemed to work, the screens on the computer filling Ratchet's attention and fading the so called "Nyan Cat" but soon Ratchet finished his work on the computer.

He turned around to see Raphel and Miko still looking at the computer, the boy looking even more bored than before. And of course Miko was still playing that retched music!

"Alright! Miko turn that off this instant or else I will have to bridge you both back home!" the CMO finally growled stomping up to the two humans.

The girl frowned and crossed her arms stubbornly, "Why don't you make me Hatchet?"

"What did you just call me!?"

"Hatchet...oh I'm sorry do you not like that either?" she mocked and stuck out her tongue.

Ratchet's optics brightened in anger and without thinking he grabbed the tiny eletrical device sitting innocently on the table and stormed over to the ground bridge.

"MY COMPUTER!" Raph shouted his bordom gone in an instant.

But the CMO didn't hear him and promptly opened the swirling blue/green portal and tossed the already smashed device through. Then with a whooshing noise the portal stopped, leaving the room in a icy silence.

"There, peace and quiet." Ratchet grumbled and turned down the hallway to the supply hanger.

The two humans looked on in shock, Ratchet had never acted out like that before and it slightly scared them both.

"This...this is all your fault!" Raph yelled finally frowning at Miko.

The young girl was about to retort when the rumble of an engine filled the entrance tunnel and Arcee entered carrying Jack.

"Man that was awsome! You broke your own record Arcee!" Jack exclaimed after pulling off his helmet.

The femme transformed and smiled, "That's what I was aiming for."

Raph gave an angery sigh and picked up his empty computer bag and his school bag. Then he walked down to the ground floor and looked up at Arcee.

"Can you bridge me back home?"

The femme looked over at Miko suspiciously but nodded, "Sure Raph."

* * *

_Three Days Later:_

"MIKO! I thought I told you to turn that off!" Ratchet said again whipping around from his computer to face the girl.

But when he looked to the couch he saw no one there and the music wasn't even coming from the couch. It was coming from...everywhere.

"Okay, very funny Miko I know you're mad at me for taking away that infernal video but playing it now isn't going to fix anything." the CMO said and rolled his optics.

But no one answered and if anything the music just got louder.

_Elsewhere at the local__ highschool-_

Miko sighed as she sat in the last class of the day. She had succeeded in not getting one detention all week and if she could hold on for just another few minutes she'd be free all weekend long.

_'More time to go dune bashing with Bulkhead!' _she thought happily.

"Miss Nakadai would that be your phone?" the voice of the history teacher broke into the teen's thoughts.

Miko looked up and that's when she heard the music. It was coming from her pocket...from her phone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hain. Must've forgotten to turn it off!" she quickly hit the off button through her pants and the music turned off.

"Alright, just don't let it happen again." Mr. Hain said with a scowl but turned back to the lesson.

_'Whoa that was close!' _she thought to herself, _'I coulda sworn that I turned it off though.'_

That's when the music started again. It was even louder than before and it rang across the room.

"Miss Nakadai! I thought I told you to turn it off!"

Miko shrank down in her seat, "Mr. Hain...I uh...I did but it didn't...I..." she stuttered.

"Please bring that phone up here now. You can get it later today, _after _detention."

Miko gave a dumbfounded look to her teacher but solumly obeyed.

She handed over her pink cell phone just as the bell rang and the class sat up all at once.

"Miko you can stay and finish the lesson that you interrupted with your cell phone." Mr. Hain said sourly and dropped the phone into his desk drawer.

"Nyan Cat is not the best ring tone anyway." he added afterwards.

_'Wait Nyan Cat? my ringtone was never Nyan cat!' _Miko thought to herself as she sat down at her desk then that's when it hit her.

_'Hatchet!'_

* * *

"Ratchet what is that?" Arcee asked, covering her audio receptors at the annoying music.

"It's an annoying song that Miko somehow programmed into the base's speakers. She know's that I hate it!"

Arcee frowned, "How could she program the speakers? She can't even get out of school without getting a detention. Besides she doesn't know how to hack."

"I'm sure that...wait...hack. It couldn't be!' Ratchet turned to look at Arcee.

Understanding flashed across her faceplate and she gave a laugh, "I think you might want to apologize."

_At the Jasper Nevada Library's Computer-_

Raph laughed as he saw the look on Ratchet's face through his hidden camera. And he knew that by now Miko would be almost finished with her detention. He had heard the sentence when he hacked her phone's audio recorder to listen in.

Revenge was always sweet but it would be even sweeter when Miko blamed Ratchet. The young boy gave a smirk, yeah he was only twelve and 1/4 but he could still get back at anyone who trashed his tech.

* * *

**Okay I know...Raph was evil but I had to do it. My little bro had been driving me nuts with Nyan cat so...yeah this is what I'd like to do to him. I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas for a one shot please review it! Thanks - Rin**


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Fight

TF: Prime One Shots-

**Okay this is the first requested story! Nightfury97 requested nerf guns...and with nerf guns we will go! So I hope you enjoy this one quick story :) Thanks, enjoy, and review! - Rin**

**P.S- I do not own Nerf or TF: Prime**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fire Fight

"PEW PEW PEW!" Miko yelled as she shot her weapon at her enemy.

But the bullets pinged off of the concrete wall that the opponent had decided to hide behind. Miko held her gun at the ready and slowly inched her way along the wall as quietly as possible. She came to the corner of the wall and took a deep breath, then she ducked around the corner and opened fire.

"Miko...what are you doing?" Jack asked sarcastically and removed the rubber dart that had suctioned to his cheek.

He had been watching tv with Raf until they had been rudly interrupted by the Japanese girl's sneak attack.

"Hey, I was just having fun. Sheesh lighten up." Miko huffed and lowered her now empty Nerf gun.

"Can't you go have it somewhere else. Like outside?" Jake muttered.

At the moment none of the bots were in the base, they had to go check out an energon deposit that hadn't been hit by the Cons yet. Even grumpy ol' Ratchet had gone cause Optimus had said that they'd need all the help they could get.

"Great idea! You guys can come too and we'll have a shooting death match!" Miko exclaimed and grabbed her backpack off the floor.

Raf looked over from the tv and rolled his eyes, "Miko do you always carry extra Nerf guns with you?"

"Of course!" she reponded, "What's the fun in playing by yourself?"

Jack just gave groan as Miko tossed a Nerf hand gun into his lap and handed Raf a slightly larger one that required two hands.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"Do I have to?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course! Unless you're afraid of being beat by a girl!" Miko teased and stuck out her tongue.

The sixteen year old frowned, "No! It is so on now!"

* * *

There was the rumble of muliple engines in the entrance tunnel as the Autobots returned from their mission. All of them but Arcee carrying several cubes of energon. Non of them saw that three humans hiding behind the couch, holding their plastic, yellow, Nerf guns by their sides.

Jack had one hand gun that was relatively small and only held about six or seven shots. Miko had two hands guns and a bag full of rubber dart ammo. Raf had a single Nerf Retalliator that was also stocked up with darts. With a high pitched battle cry Miko lept up from behind the couch and opened fire at the large, green, armored car that was at the back of the procession.

"Is she seriously attacking them?" Jack muttered to Raf.

The young boy nodded slowly and rolled his eyes. Jack sighed but smiled to himself, he could just imagine that look on Arcee's face.

"MIKO!" a voice rumbled and Jack recognised Rachet's tone.

Chancing a peek over the top of the couch the two boys watched as Miko ducked behind the railing as Bulkhead and Arcee walked over. The femme had a disapproving look on her face plate while the green Wrecker had more of an exasperated look. They then looked over at the now transformed Ratchet and almost started cracking up.

The CMO had rubber and foam darts peppering his face, helm, and chest plates. His optics were narrowed in annoyance as the Japanese girl continued to hide from the Autobots. All the while Bumblebee and Optimus watched from afar.

The scout seemed slightly amused while Optimus just looked slightly confused.

"The Cons are approaching our position..." Miko muttered as she slid behind the couch once more and reloaded her weapons.

Then once the deadly Nerf gun was ready she jumped up once more and aimed right of right for Bulkhead and Arcee.

There were slight suctioning noises as the darts hit their marks and Jack looked up once more. At the sight of his guardians the boy couldn't help it...he started laughing, hard.

Bulkhead had several darts suctioned to his chest plate but the funniest was Arcee who had five stuck to her face. One on her forehead and two on either cheek.

"Miko...stop it..." Bulkhead said but it sounded more like a plead.

"Never!" the girl cried and ran off once more, brandishing her gun above her head.

By this time both Raf and Jack were rolling on the floor laughing so hard that they had left their own Nerf weapons on the floor and were holding their stomachs.

Arcee gave a growl and turned to look at the two boys.

"Once I'm finished with Miko, you're next Jack!'

But the threatening effect lost some of it's effectivness at the sight of the darts falling off her face to the floor.

"Oh...okay Arcee...good l...luck with that!" Jack panted and sat up, trying to suppress his laughter for once glad that Miko had brought her Nerf guns.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Forget

TR: Prime Oneshots-

**This update is dedicated to all those brave people who died 11 years ago on 9/11/01. I pray that the families who have lost so much are still healing and that they can find peace. I hope that you enjoy this fanfic and God Bless You all so very much! - Rin**

* * *

Chapter 4: Never Forget

Optimus stood solumnly on the roof of the Autobots base, the mech's armor reflecting the brilliant rays of the setting sun. Red-oranges, yellow-golds, and pinkish purples streaked across the sky in a more beautiful picture than any mortal being could even paint. The Prime went over the events of the past day, his optics staring at the rosey sky without seeing as he remembered.

The human children had come back from school more mournful than they should have been and when the Autobots had asked what they were so upset about they explained the signifigance of the date 9/11. Optimus hadn't involved himself in the discussion because he already knew what had happened that fateful day...he had been there.

Agent Fowler had called for assitance because he thought that the Decepticons might have been involved somehow in a tragic event. Arcee and Cliffjumper had yet to join the team, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were out scouting for energon in Africa, and Ratcher needed to stay and maintain the ground bridge so Optimus was the only one left to investigate.

But as soon as his pedes had hit solid Earth on the other side of the portal Optimus had known it wasn't Megatron. No Decepticon signals were there and there was no reason to attack the sight because there was a lack of energon. But what Optimus did see was just as horrible as if the Cons had attacked. Oily smoke billowing up from the two majestic towers, debris, and people falling from their broken windows. Then within only a span of a few minutes the two towers were collapsing at the mech's feet.

Thousands killed and even more hurt, hundreds of people running from the ash and dust that covered the city of New York while others rushed forward to try and find survivors in the wreckage of twisted metal and broke stone. It was an awful sight for Optimus, who had already seen the similar destruction on Cybertron and other worlds by Megatron's greed.

Shaking his head slowly, the Prime tried to dislodge the images that were flashing through his processor; it was not right to remain in the past when so many things are happening in the present and into the future.

Just then there was a sound and Optimus turned to see Jack climbing through the human access panel to the roof. He looked surprised to see the bot up here as Optimus was to see him.

"Oh...sorry Optimus I didn't know you were up here." he said apologetically.

"No need to apologize Jack." the Prime said with a nod and resumed his sunset gazing.

The teenager took that as permission to stay and walked to the edge of the roof to sit down. For several minutes the two sat in silence as the sky started to darken from warms colors to the cool dusky of purple and gray. Optimus watched as the first stars started to wink into exsistance and then looked back down at Jack.

He noticed how the human teen had a hard look on his face and his hands clentched every few minutes. He seemed as if he were wrestling with some invisible demon.

"Is there something on you mind Jack?" Optimus asked quietly kneeling down next to Jack.

The teen jumped slightly at the break in silence but gazed back at Optimus. He took a deep breath and his tight fists unclentched.

"It was rough day, my mom and I...we always have a hard time on 9/11...cause, well..." Jack closed his eyes for a moment, as if steeling himself.

"That was the day I lost my dad."

Optimus blinked in surprise, he had always wondered what had happened to Mr. Darby but he never thought to ask because of the personal story that could be behind it. But now he understood why Jack and June never really talked about Mr. Darby, because it was painful.

"He was a volunteer firefighter in New York, that's where we lived eleven years ago, and that day they called everyone in. That was the last time I ever saw my dad. We were told that he had been caught in the building when the second tower had collapsed..." Jack explained his voice shaking slightly, still staring out at the sky.

The Prime didn't know what to think, he knew how it felt to loose the ones closest to you in a tragedy. Megatron had decimated every family on Cybertron in his quest for power and control.

"I am sorry to hear that Jack. Your father was a brave man to risk his life for others."

Jack nodded stiffly, pulling his knees to his chest.

Without over thinking it Optimus gently put a single digit on the youth's shoulder, careful not to knock him closer to the edge of the roof. Jack looked back up at the Prime, his face softening as he relaxed slightly. After another minute Optimus retracted his hand and fully sat down on the rock, dust puffing up slightly with his movements.

Optimus resumed his gaze upwards , to let Jack think, and saw that the numbers of stars had multiplyed and the color of the sky had gone from a dark purple to an inky blue that was only a shade away from black. Bands of twinkling stars filled the sky, some bright and blazing while others seemed to flicker and dim. Optimus's old mentor, Alpha Trion, had always told that each star was the spark of a hero that Primus had chosen to honor for his deeds.

Optimus was never one to believe whole heartedly in fair tales but it was an interesting prospect. And it seemed fitting that the reward of a hero was that he or she was never forgotten...it was what he would want when his spark went out. The Prime knew though, to never truely direguarded the stories and prophecies, if Unicron and Primus were real than the tales of their power couldn't be too far off.

"Your father would be proud of you Jack, how strong you've been in his absence." the teen nodded solumnly in reply.

"I wish sometimes that he was still here. I never got to know him that well, since I was so young when...when he passed. I regret that he never got to see anything that's happened in the past eleven years." Jack said uncurling slightly from his sitting position.

He gave a small smirk, "I know he would've loved to see you you guys. From what my mom says he loved technology and robotics."

"We will all meet, someday. When all become one." Optimus replied softly, letting a small smile cross his faceplate as well.

"I wish I didn't have to wait..."

Optimus nodded but thought back to his earlier reminisings of his experience of 9/11.

"It does not bode well to live in the past Jack. It is better to live in present because it goes so fast and to look to the promises of the future." he said, knowing that to let go of the past was one of the hardest things.

"You mean I should forget all those things!? What was taken from my family?" Jack's anger sparked slightly and he stood up.

Optimus shook his head, "No I am not saying you should forget. But you shouldn't let things that have already happened to consume you from the inside. What happened then cannot be changed, nor should it for those events that brought now into exsistance."

Jack looked down at his feet, "You mean to forgive and move on?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes. Forgivness is not always excepted or asked for but it should be given so that vengence doesn't fester inside."

The teen looked back up at the Prime, "I don't know if I can forgive those who stole my dad..."

"All you can do is try. That is all that is needed."

Jack sighed, "Thank you Optimus. That...that helps..."

There were a few seconds of silence when Jack finally straightened up.

"It's getting late. I should get home before my mom worries."

Optimus nodded and stood up as well, his optics bright in the darkness.

Without another word Jack walked back to the hatch he had come from and opened it. Then with one last small smile he disappeared inside.

Optimus vented slowly, he knew that Jack had lost more than he let on. He lost more than just a father, he lost a mentor, a role model, a friend, and most important, some one to care for him. But the youth was strong and that is why Optimus repected him the most out of the three children. Quietly he said the only advice that he could think of, for Jack but also for himself.

"Never forget. For if you forget it, you never know why it was truely important in the first place."

* * *

**I hope that didn't seem too rushed at the end! But this was a pain to get up cause for some reason it wouldn't save the first two times and I had to rewrite it...twice! But i hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update soon :) - Rin**


End file.
